Through the Fire Caryl2 Script format
by melanielink66
Summary: Scene is two to three days after their initial passionate encounter. Carol is avoiding Daryl, and the group. Beth notices her going off alone and is speaking to Hershel about it when Daryl overhears it. He sets out to find Carol, the two characters feelings and passions ignite into a roaring inferno.


Through the Fire #Caryl2

October 1, 2013

Written: Melanie Link

Actors: Melissa McBride as Carol

Norman Reedus as Daryl

Scott Green as Hershel

Emily Kinney as Beth

[Timeframe is 2-3 days after their shower/intimate encounter. Carol is strangely quiet, disappearing for hours at a time, avoiding Daryl, and seen very little by other members of the group, who are starting to worry about her. Daryl comes upon Hershel and Beth talking together.]

Time of day: Late afternoon, the group already gathering to prepare for the evening meal.

As Daryl nears the two, their voices become audible to the audience, as well as Daryl.

Beth: "Dad, somethin's going on. I'm worried ... Carol, she's going off, somewhere, for hours. She comes back and doesn't talk. Something's bothering her...she won't talk about it...I tried..."

Hershel: Looks up as Daryl approaches them both.

Hershel: " Has Carol said anything to you, given any indication about what's bothering her..?"

Daryl: [the audience will see his expression which shows he knows more than he's telling, as he looks down briefly] "Dunno...she's not sayin' much to me... the last few days..."

Beth: "Does anyone know where she 's going? It's not safe, her out there alone, God knows where..."

Daryl: (mumbling a little) "You know...probably...woman stuff..."

Beth: "It could be dangerous...wherever she's slipping off to...and she just took off again...alone!"

Daryl: [ Looking irritated, hastily grabs his bow and equipment to go after her] "Didja see which way she headed?"

Beth: "She went toward the center of town...then disappeared."

Daryl: "Dammit...hell, I'll go take a look..."

Hershel: Interrupts him, "You need someone to go with you, cover you if you get into trouble.?"

Daryl is irritated: "NO, I'll be okay...just let me go. Tell Rick I'm goin...be back with her soon as I can." He turns, quickly, and leaves, muttering under his breath, "Damn..."

Hershel stands with his crutches, he and Beth watching Daryl stalk away toward the town center.

[Here the camera/scene fades out]*********************************

[Scene changes to focus on Daryl, stalking his way through the buildings, wary, hypervigilant of walkers, yet half running at times, keeping to the shadows]

Within a few minutes, he catches a glimpse of Carol ahead, furtively slipping inside a door of one of the small stores of the town. With a puzzled look on his face, he hangs back, deciding to follow her and see what she's up to.

Show inside the small boutique: Clothes racks with a few clothes left hanging, a dusty partially smashed jewelry counter with a few dangling necklaces and earrings, and some sample perfume bottles lying on their sides with small amounts of perfume in them. Other clothes are scattered, crumpled on the floor, along with other assorted trashed items.

Show small area with groups of overstuffed chairs in the center, one overturned and slashed. A chaise lounge sits in the center of the chairs, covered with an old style country quilt. Walls are faded turquoise blue, with three body length mirrors, one smaller dusty mirror against a wall with a table in front of it. Small dressing rooms off to the side have white curtains drawn back against a wall showing small inside rooms.

By the mirror over the table, are several clothes hooks on which hang two articles of clothing, some pants, shirts Carol's size. On the table is a small sample bottle half empty of perfume. Next to the bottle, some jewelry Carol has collected on previous visits and scavenged [delicate silver waterfall necklace and matching earrings]

[Camera close up of Carol, back in the dressing room area. She wears a simple soft red underslip. She stands in front of the dusty mirror, on the wall. She swipes it with an old shirt to clean it a little, then she tilts her head slightly, putting on the silver dangly earrings and necklace. The half empty sample perfume bottle sits on the table in front of the mirror. She doesn't see Daryl as he slips through the store, makes his way to the back of the store]

[Camera close up of Daryl standing at the door watching Carol, who has her back to him. Focus in on his face, then draw out to see a bigger picture, her standing in front of the mirror, unaware of him. His eyes seem to burn with a blue fire, as he takes in, as if for the first time, that she's beautiful, graceful in the red slip]

[Carol picks up the perfume bottle, and she turns around, she sees him first in the mirror, then standing there, and is startled, dropping the perfume bottle, which drops to the carpeted floor and rolls away. She instinctively puts her hand to her mouth, as she looks speechlessly at him, watching her.]

[He locks eyes with her, and speaks first]

Daryl: "What n'the hell are you doing in here, alone? Takin off after we...then don't talk to me for days. You tell me not to push you away...what'm I sposed to think?"

[Carol drops her hands behind her, holding on to the table behind her, looks down a moment, then back at Daryl]

Carol: "I've been...GOD, I've just, don't know what to do...it would be so easy for me to let go, completely...but part of me is frightened, still hiding...from the heartbreak that's waiting out there with you."

[Daryl looks at her, quick close up of his eyes, dilating as he looks at her, then moves toward her, trapping her between him and the table behind her. As he traps her with his body, he looks down as she looks away, seeing her vulnerability. A red strap falls away from her shoulder, he sees this and traces a finger over the small freckles there.]

Daryl: murmuring softly "...angels... kissed your shoulders..."

Carol: looks up at him, her eyes softening, her lips parting as he does this, her breath quickening. He stops, and for a long moment, they look into each other's eyes...hers a misty blue green, his burning blue. He runs his fingers across the delicate necklace, cupping the dangling earrings for a moment, then looking down at her again...

Daryl: softly "... beautiful"

[He kisses her with a small groan, pulling her close. Carol's arms come up around his shoulders as he deepens the kiss with his tongue. As they kiss, his hands go to the edge of the slip,under, and up, caressing her lower back]

He breaks the kiss, reaches down and lifts her up to sitting on the table behind her, as he does, his hands travel down her back and thighs, discovering nothing underneath the slip.

This seems to inflame his passion, and he reclaims her lips, in a deeper kiss with lips, tongue, pushing her back against the wall, tearing the front of the slip, pulling her against him.

*** [Here start background music Bon Jovi "Make a Memory" or Def Leppard "Did You Ever Need Someone So Bad"

][The camera shows shot from behind them, his back to the camera. Her arms pull his shirt off, reaching down, unbuckling his belt, shoving his pants downward. End shot]

***Continue playing clip music [Bon Jovi "Make a Memory" or Def Leppard "Did You Ever Need Someone So Bad"

Camera shot now comes in at a side angle, showing them body to body, kissing, tongues mingling. He, bare chested, caressing the nape of her neck with one hand, the other hand at the small of her back. Her, the slip mostly off, but hanging around her back and shoulders, her legs curled around his back.]

Details here, now implied and shown with obvious things going on below the camera angle/focus. [He lifts her forward, and onto him, and enters her]

Close up of their faces, caught in a deep kiss, as he moves inside her. End shot quickly. [*** Continue music with Bon Jovi "Make a Memory or Def Leppard "Did You Ever Need Someone So Bad"]

New shot of him sitting back on one of the armless chaise lounges, covering them both with the quilt, then pulling her to him. [Again, focus on upper body with camera, as their bodies merge once more, her riding him, his hands covering her breasts (or pulling her chest to chest with him]

[Continue music, softly.*** Bon Jovi "Make a Memory" or Def Leppard "Did You Ever Need Someone So Bad" Allow music to fade out with the next shot and end of scene]

Next shot shows their faces, together as they reach explosive climax, ending it with a deep kiss, as things slow down, then smiling, collapsing together upon the lounge.

[End scene here]

[Show new shot, with Daryl and Carol exiting the small store together, lingering a few moments before they walk out the door, back into their nightmare world. He looks down at her with a tender, fleeting expression on his face as she looks back up at him, reaching up and kissing him gently on the lips. He pulls her close, deepening the kiss, almost picking her up with her feet dangling, as their tongues caress, mouths mingling.]

As they break the kiss, Carol looks up at him, they embrace in a simple hug, her laying her head against his chest as his arms come around her, caressing her neck and back. [The audience will hopefully see/feel the stronger connection and passion between the two with body language. Any dialogue at this point will seem shallow and superficial between the two characters.]

[Camera shot of them leaving the small store, his arm around her, and face down to hers as they walk back towards the group with arms around each other. End scene here]


End file.
